eraofrevantwofandomcom-20200213-history
World War 3
|- | |- | Famous Campaigns / Battle's: *UK Protests *Damascus Protests |- | Other Factions: *New Assassin Order *The Templar Order |- |Time-Line: Alternate |- | Military Casulties: *NATO - *Anti-NATO - |- | Economic Structure: *NATO *Anti-NATO |- |Civilian Casulties: |- | Famous Participants: *Unknown |} The 3rd World War, started all due to the callapse of the Eceonomic Structure around the World, NATO attempted to ensure Peace was maintained however it failed at its attempts when an Anti-NATO Orginisation grew in many Governments in differant Countries which led to strikes against the NATO Loyalist Countries around the World; several NATO Countries ended up pulling out of NATO and siding with the Anti-NATO Faction and continued to wage the War, the Anti-NATO Faction was also known as the Communist States Alliance which was all arranged by the Assassin Order to combat against the Capitalist Greed. The Assassin's rallied and enticed those who wanted to bring an end to the Banks not paying Taxes and such so the Assassin's began infiltrating many Governments; however Britian and America was targetted as well but due to how the Nations where it made attempts difficult; unlike America however Britain was taken over by Assassin Planted Government Officials from the Labour Party and the Green Party which Labour won a Land-Slide victory in an Ellection with the Green-Party getting enough votes as well to be considered a Tie-Breaker the Labour Party and Green Party thus formed a Coalition Government. Its unknown at this time weither the British Country joined the Anti-NATO Faction however. With NATO's power dwindling the Assassin's turned their attention onto the United State and targetted its Templar's which where controlling the Country in secret; many invasions where planned but the Assassin's ensured none would be performed. During the Early Campaigns before the war was made official, the Assassin's made open war in the streets of many major Cities in Europe; making the Public aware of what they are doing; further increasing their influence to end World Poverty and end Corperate Greed around the World; but it was all in the name of Communism; though people still rallied behind them and supported their cause; Socialist Groups also rallied behind the Assassin Order; lending more support; however during these Early campaigns the Assassin's where struggling to fight the powerful Templar Force's around Europe. ''Prelude The Prelude to the 3rd World War was a series of Battle's throughout Europe and North America the Battle's where mainly between the Assassin's and the Templar's however it was Military Force's that fought on their behalf, Assassin's now having an advantage by launching the idea of Communism while the Capitalist Ideals begin to break apart due to Greed and Corrupted Bankers and such. The Templars where forced to try finding ways to bring the Capitalist Nations back on top but with War and the Crisis so strong the attempts where strained. 'Cause's' Euro Crisis From late 2009, fears of a sovereign debt crisis developed among investors concerning some European states, intensifying in early 2010 and thereafter. On the side of the excessively borrowing states the governments have had problems to finance further budget deficits and service existing high debt levels. This included Eurozone members Greece, Ireland, Italy, Spain and Portugal, and also some non-Eurozone European Union (EU) countries. Especially in countries where government budget deficits and sovereign debts have increased sharply, a crisis of confidence has emerged with the widening of bond yield spreads and risk insurance on credit default swaps between these countries and other EU members, most importantly Germany. While the sovereign debt increases have been most pronounced in only a few eurozone countries, they have become a perceived problem for the area as a whole. Concern about rising government debt levels across the globe together with a wave of downgrading of European government debt created alarm in financial markets. On 9 May 2010, Europe's Finance Ministers approved a rescue package worth €750 billion aimed at ensuring financial stability across Europe by creating the European Financial Stability Facility (EFSF). In October 2011, eurozone leaders meeting in Brussels agreed on a package of measures designed to prevent the collapse of member economies due to their spiralling debt. This included a proposal to write off 50% of Greek debt owed to private creditors, increasing the EFSF to about €1 trillion and requiring European banks to achieve 9% capitalisation. Despite the debt crisis in a number of eurozone countries the European currency remained stable, trading even slightly higher against the Euro bloc's major trading partners than at the beginning of the crisis. The three most affected countries, Greece, Ireland and Portugal, collectively account for six percent of eurozone's gross domestic product (GDP). US Debt-Ceiling Crisis The '''United States debt-ceiling crisis' was a financial crisis in 2011 that started as a debate in the United States Congress about increasing the debt ceiling. The immediate crisis ended when a complex deal was reached that raised the debt ceiling and reduced future government spending. However, similar debates are anticipated for the 2012 and 2013 budget. President Barack Obama and Speaker of the House John Boehner announced on July 31 that an agreement had been achieved. After the legislation was passed by both the House and Senate, President Obama signed the Budget Control Act of 2011 into law on August 2, the date estimated by the Department of the Treasury that the borrowing authority of the US would be exhausted. Four days later, on August 5, the credit-rating agency Standard & Poor's downgraded the credit rating of US government bond for the first time in the country's history. Markets around the world as well as the three major indexes in the US then experienced their most volatile week since the 2008 financial crisis with the Dow Jones Industrial Average plunging for 635 points (or 5.6%) in one day. Yields on US Treasuries, however, dropped as investors, anxious over the dismal prospects of the US economic recovery and the ongoing Eurozone debt crisis, fled into the safety of US government bonds. Moody's and Fitch, however, have retained America's credit rating at AAA. ''Assassin-Templar War Due to the years of conflict between the Assassin's and Templar's both Factions needed World Wide Support and with Assassin's strongly supporting Communist States and the Templars strongly supporting Capitalists States the Crisis emerging in Europe and America served as major changes to the Assassin-Templar War, the Templar's having relied souly on the Banking World had begun to crumble since the Capitalist Greed was falling in on itself; the Assassin's having been defeated once in a similair way when Soviet Russia fell choose to strike at the moment the Templars where at the weakest; and so the Assassin's formed the Communist States Alliance which was named by NATO as the Anti-NATO Faction, the Assassins infiltrated Governments they couldn't persuade to join them, while People's Republic of China was a Communist State it didn't join the Assassin's strait away, and instead it waited; the Assassin's continued to mount the offencive against the Templar Order. Eventually somepoint in Late 2011 the War was begun the rise of the Assassins and the Communist States was made official and the Capitalist States began to feel more pressure from the debts and the war that was forced upon them; this forced many nations to delcare a ceasefire and join the Anti-NATO Faction, furthr increasing the Assassin Power; Infiltration of Governments continued however even during the war; the rise of the Labour-Green party Coalition was proof of this after the Assassination of David Cameron at somepoint during the war. 'Early Campaigns' The Main Campaigns of the early Years before the Official War began was a series of engagements between the Templar Order and the Assassin's; however the Templars called upon vast Military support to combat against the growing power of the Assassin's which where supported by the People of the Public Sector. The Assassin's rallied supporters all across Europe, Africa, Asia and even America; and began to raise the idea of Communism into the hearts of the people, leading to the belief's that Communism brought during Soviet Unions days of power in the Eastern Countries. During the Early campaigns the Assassin's made quick movements to ensure the war wouldn't be ended with a single movements by the Templars and so they set out to dismantle the Nuclear Weapons across the globe; even removing Nuclear Weapons from the countries that would support them as well to remove any possibilities of destroying the Earth in the war. 'Protest in the UK' During a major Protest in the United Kingdom in August 2011, the Templar Order gave commands to end it with force if needed, and so the Templar's called upon the British Army to end the Protest however to ensure the Protesters where not arrested or killed the Assassin's launched an attack against the Templars all across Britian, however in England the Templar presence was far to strong and the Assassin's where forced to abandon the English section of the UK and plan a return for another time. 'Damascus Protest' In Damascus the Assassin's began rallying massive amounts of people to protest against the Government, and when the Templars reacted the Assassin's made a strike on critical area's; severing their command structure and blinding all the Templar force's in Damascus making them easy targets throughtout the entire city; eventually forcing them to abandon Damascus to the Assassin Order. 'Battle in Rome (2012) A Military engagement between the Assassin's of Italy and the Italian Templar Force's as well as the Italian Army supported by small British Force's sent to increase the defence in Italy against the rising Assassin Influence. The Assassin's where defeated during the Battle for Rome, and they where forced to flee to Monteriggioni in order to make up new plans to combat against the Templar Armies. '''Defence of Monteriggioni (2012) On January 2012, the Italian Army launched an attack upon the Town of Monteriggioni in an attempt to destroy the Assassin presence in the Siena Province of Tuscany, however the attack did not go as planned; Artillery caused massive damage to the Town, killed many Italian Soldiers and Assassins since both where caught in the middle of Artillery fire. The Assassin's eventually pushed the Italian Force's out of Monteriggioni and began killing them outside the walls leading them right back to the Artillery and attacking the men manning the Artillery; the Italian Armed Force's choose to retreat at this moment before the Assassin's could kill them all. ''World War 3 First Year of Warfare - 2012-2013'' The First Year of Warfare across Europe and Asia, the Assassin Order and its Allied Nations engaged in Military conflict across the Eurasia; defeating the Templar and its Nations in many battle's, securing Syria and Turkey under Assassin Control. Category:Wars